


Minion memes and Neglectful Fathers

by Swagphia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Gen, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Hawkmoth Defeat, Hawkmoth Reveal, Meme, Memes, Minions, Neglect, bad dad gabriel agreste, gabriel is arrested, minion memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagphia/pseuds/Swagphia
Summary: This is a crack fic based on the idea that nino annoys gabriel with memes at 4am and gabriel likes minion memes.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	Minion memes and Neglectful Fathers

“Hey, dude wanna hang out sometime?” Nino calls out to Adrien. 

Adrien looks down in disappointment “Sorry, I have a modeling gig every day for the rest of the month.” 

Nino feels himself get angry, but plasters on a fake smile, “Aw, sorry dude, we’ll figure something out!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School had been let out and Nino was trying to figure out ways to mess with Gabriel when he had a brilliant idea: Send him memes! He’s a boomer so he wouldn’t get any of them! It will be very annoying. Nino spends the rest of the afternoon making memes, preparing for 4 am.

As soon as the clock struck 4, he sent the first one:

**Shelbert:**

**Gabriel:** Who are you? What is that? How did you get my private number?

  
  


Nino didn’t respond except to send more memes.

**Gabriel:** STOP!

This became a nightly ritual, but everything changed when one day, Gabriel responded.

**Gabriel:**

**Shelbert:** Did… did you just send a minion meme?

**Gabriel:**

Nino started to have a mental breakdown. He decided the only way to combat this was to send more memes.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been months and Gabriel still had no idea who was sending the GODDAMN memes. He thought sending his own memes would stop it, but apparently, they took it as a challenge. Gabriel barely got any sleep. In his sleep-deprived state, he thought the heroes had to be the ones doing it. He also forgot it was all sent to Gabriel and not Hawkmoth.

“NOOROO DARK WINGS RISE!!!”

He went outside and called to Paris “Bring me ladybug and Chat Noir!!!”

They came relatively quickly and he started shouting. “WHICH OF YOU IS SENDING ME IMAGES AT 4 AM”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nino was very surprised when Hawkmoth came out in public and even more surprised when he heard what he was yelling about, “HOLY SHIT! GABRIEL AGRESTE IS HAWKMOTH!” Nino paused for a second before yelling “HOLY SHIT! HAWKMOTH LIKES MINION MEMES!”

The heroes now knew his identity and were able to arrest him. They all lived happily ever after. 

  
  


THE END


End file.
